Duelo sem honra
by Renato Kenji
Summary: Em um esconderijo afastado, um duelo ocorre. Sem armas, sem ninguém para interromper e muito menos sem limite ou regra, somente para provar quem é a mais forte.


Elesis, a aspirante à espadachim estava na floresta nos arredores da sua cidade natal como de costume treinando seu manejo de espada em seu esconderijo. Não como um simples esconderijo, mas sim estava mais para campo de treinamento que ela mesma fez. Uma casa na árvore onde tinha o básico para passar alguns dias na floresta.

Elesis com raiva de ter lembrado do que os outros disseram, começou a descontar em uma árvore, golpeando-a várias e várias vezes com sua espada. Porém uma vinda de cima da árvore interrompeu o momento

?: Por favor, pare de maltratar a natureza, sim?.

Elesis, assustada, olhou rapidamente para a direção de onde vinha a voz e logo localizou uma pessoa sentada em um dos galhos de uma das árvores, porém estava em uma parte com sombras e difícil de ver em detalhes.

?: A natureza não tem culpa dos seus problemas e muito menos esquartejar ela irá resolver seus problemas.

Elesis: Q-quem é você?!

?: Ora, desculpe pelos meus modos – dizendo isso a garota saltou do galho para o chão – meu nome é Lire.

Agora que estavam mais perto, Elesis conseguiu ver melhor a garota. Não parecia ter muita diferença de idade dela ou provavelmente teria a mesma idade. Ela trajava um uniforme parecido como uma caçadora; um vestido verde escuro com detalhes dourados, combinando com uma saia um pouco marrom e botas também verde escuras. No seu peito esquerdo havia um protetor, mas logo percebeu que fazia parte do suporte que guardava as flechas atrás pois na sua mão direita ela carregava um arco. No entanto Elesis admirou ainda mais era o cabelo dourado da garota, e o que era realmente diferente, orelhas pontudas.

Elesis: Você é uma Elfa?

Lire: Ora, você pergunta meu nome mas não se apresenta? Esses humanos...

Uma pontada de raiva cutucou a Elesis, mas ela deixou passar.

Elesis: Meu nome é Elesis, satisfeita?

Lire: Sim – esboçou um sorriso amarelo – e respondendo a sua pergunta: sim, sou uma elfa.

Era primeira vez que a Elesis ficou perto de alguém da raça élfica. Ela já vira alguns na cidade, mas não como cidadãos comuns, e sim como comissários ou pessoas de alto níveis vindo tratar de algum assunto importante com o prefeito e o general da cidade.

Lire: Vim acompanhar um dos nossos anciões para tratar de assuntos na sua cidade. Ah sim, faço parte da guarda real do meu reino élfico onde nasci.

Elesis ouviu aquilo e novamente sentiu uma pontada de raiva. A elfa aparentava ter a mesma idade que ela e já fazia parte da guarda real. Não sabia exatamente como seria a escolha para ingressar na guarda real para os elfos, mas para si isso parecia uma frustração.

Elesis:... E o que uma elfa tão importante assim que deveria estar protegendo o seu ancião está fazendo neste fim do mundo?

Lire: Me deram dois dias de folga e resolvi passear na cidade, não que eu me interesse por produtos dos humanos, devo acrescentar – esboçando um sorriso que fez a Elesis fitar ela com mais raiva – mas ficar na hospedaria não era melhor opção. Por um acaso passando na frente de um campo do exército, vejo uma garota de cabelos vermelhos discutindo com alguém que parece ser o capitão do local.

Elesis congelou.

Lire: Então o capitão vai embora e essa garota sai correndo para o lado oposto com uma expressão de raiva estampada no rosto. Resolvi seguir, não sei bem exatamente como e acabei chegando a este lugar onde a tal garota estava maltratando uma árvore.

Elesis não acreditava que foi seguida tão facilmente. Quer dizer, o local é bem longe e difícil de chegar, além de que precisa pegar um caminho certo e apesar do estado emocional dela, sempre certificava que ninguém estava por perto.

Lire: Você está com cara de "não acredito que essa elfa me seguiu". Bem, para sua informação, somos bem melhores que vocês, humanos, em se locomover na floresta. Mas de qualquer forma, me foi perda de tempo seguir você. Uma fraca que resolve descontar a raiva na natureza indefesa.

Com essas palavras, o estado de confusão da Elesis se tornou em fúria.

Elesis:... O que disse? Que eu sou fraca?

Lire: Sim, isso mesmo. Não me da vontade nem de perguntar o que estava discutindo lá no campo. Prefere fugir e desforrar a raiva em algo – deboche – mais isso é típico de humanos não? Não respeitam nada da natureza, não tem coragem para encarar os problemas e desforram a raiva em tudo que não reage.

O estado de fúria da Elesis chegou ao limite.

Elesis:... Retire.

Lire: O que disse?

Elesis: … Retire já o que disse!

Elesis avançou para cima de Lire com sua espada em mãos e tentou golpear a elfa. Apesar do susto inicial, Lire simplesmente esquivou do ataque e pulou para longe.

Lire: Você quer me desafiar? Resolveu descontar a raiva em mim agora?

Elesis: Cala a boca! - berrou – você está pedindo por isso desde a hora que chegou, não é mesmo? Acha que não notei seu ar de superior e com a guarda baixa o tempo todo como se dissesse que poderia se defender de mim a qualquer hora?

Lire: Ora, bela percepção – aplausos – para uma humana você notou bem. Já que foi perda de tempo seguir você, acho que não há nada mais justo eu descontar um pouco dessa frustração debochando você.

Elesis: Sua...

Lire: Mas já que me atacou, não posso deixar passar esse ato impune. Quer lutar comigo? Vamos lutar então...

Ao ouvir isso, Elesis empunhou sua espada.

Lire: Mas sem armas – dizendo isso ela tirou seu suporte para flechas, jogou ao lado junto seu arco - não valeria a pena gastar minhas flechas em você.

Elesis: Você quer me enfrentar em um "mana a mana"?

Lire: É claro. Seria muito mais divertido derrotar você assim. Armas encurtam a luta, mas o que eu quero é te fazer sofrer, então quanto mais longo, melhor.

A fúria que a Elesis tinha diminui um pouco, não se sabe por que, mas ela estava gostando de como as coisas estavam tomando rumo. Lutar com a elfa que usa flechas seria complicado por causa do ambiente. Ela poderia fugir para as árvores e tentar acertá-la.

Elesis: Vou fazer você se arrepender dessa escolha. Mas aqui não vai ser muito bom, me siga.

Lire: Para onde você pretende me levar?

Elesis: Para um local mais adequado.

Dizendo isso, ela se virou e começou a andar em direção à entrada da caverna. Lire pegou sua arma e a seguiu.


End file.
